This invention relates to products having prostacyclin-like structure and to processes for preparing them. In particular this invention relates to 2-decarboxy-2-hydroxymethyl 5,6-dihydro-prostacyclin analogs and to processes for preparing them.
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,712, under the provision of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).